Ryuuzaki meets Bleach
by biyouseikei
Summary: What'll happen if superdetective L dies and goes to soul society?
1. Chapter 1

iI leave it to you, Mello, Near

_I leave it to you, Mello, Near. Please continue my work, and chase after Kira with all of your might. I congratulate you, Yagami Raito. It see__ms that you've won this battle._

This was it. Kira had succeeded in putting him, L, to death. No, at second thought: he didn't. It was that Death God.. but why? L opened his eyes, a lively place with lots of cheery, but poor people surrounded him. With eyes filled with disbelief he stood up, and took a good look around. "What is this place.." he mumbled. A man with long, snow white hair approached him. "This is Rukongai" he kindly said. He wore a black kimono with a white coat over it. L didn't know what to say, it didn't have any meaning to him, Rukongai. "But.. I.. I died, didn't I?" as L said it, the man's eyes opened wide. How in the world, could this man have remembered his past life? There was no way. "Mister.. I'd like you to come with me" L looked at him with a confused impression. "To where?" he wanted to know everything about this place, was this heaven? No, absolutely not. The people lived in poverty and.. he had never really believed in heaven, nor hell. "Seireitei. It's a much better place than this." Suddenly a small boy approached L and the man. A rock was thrown at him which he dodged, but in L's eyes he didn't even move. "Filthy Shinigami!" the boy yelled. "Sh-shinigami?!" it almost looked as if L was pushed away by someone. _Why.. why doesn't he look like the ones I saw? Why.. why am I here?_ L thought. The Shinigami he knew were totally different, and most of all, they looked horrifying. But not this one, _it_ had the appearance of a young man, and didn't even resemble a monster.

He saw the old man he had known for years and years walk by, not even saying a word to him. "Watari.. Watari!" he wanted to run towards him but the man stopped him. "Was he one of your friends? He doesn't remember anymore.. I'm sorry." He put his hand on L's shoulder and looked at him with a kind smile. "Let's go, eh, what would your name be?" the man asked. "R-Ryuuzaki. You can call me Ryuuzaki for the time being. And your name?" He didn't want to tell him his true name, he would never. "Ah, how rude of me, Ukitake Jyuushiro, captain of the 13th division, although that will probably say nothing to you. You'll find out eventually. Well, let's go then, Ryuuzaki-san" L was talking to a captain, but what meaning did it have?

Together they walked at a huge gate, with a just as huge man, also wearing a black kimono, but without the white coat, who was opening it with his bare hands. L looked at it with his eyes bigger than ever. He didn't understand one bit about this world, but he knew he would, very soon. Whatever it would take. Now they were at a much more beautiful place, it was maybe thousands of times more inviting and rich than the so-called Rukongai. "This is Seireitei, I hope you'll like it here."

L saw several men and women dressed in black kimono's and this was the time to ask. "Are you people Shinigami? What meaning does that title have? I've known Shinigami, and they.. they're monsters." He didn't really want to blurt it out like that, it just happened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." He said, while looking down. "Oh it's not a problem, it's only natural for you to have questions, Ryuuzaki-san. Why don't you follow me and we'll have a little talk."

They sat on the futons on the floor, L in his own peculiar way, and the man started explaining. "Shinigami are people that make sure souls go to soul society, where we are now. I myself am a captain, there are 13 protection squads, that pretty much covers it.." L put his thumb on his mouth and listened well to every word the man had to say. "So technically you should be considered as mortals would say, angels. So why did you bring me here?"

Ukitake chuckled. "You could put it that way, no, for inhabitants of the human world, that would be perfect. I brought you here, because you've remembered everything of your past life." Ukitake looked at him, studied him. He found it strange that he sat that way, but didn't mind. Someone put some cake on the table and L picked it up as if it were something disgusting and then carefully put it in his mouth. _What a strange boy.._ Ukitake thought.

Now a week had passed and L had learned a lot about the Shinigami world and Rukongai. He was also told that he had an extremely high potential of becoming a Shinigami himself. Ukitake had just sent a letter to the Shinigami academy a few days ago, it all felt really strange. Him, L, maybe becoming a Shinigami? Who would've thought. He still had the feeling he didn't know everything about the place called Seireitei, like they kept something from him. But what could it be? Suddenly a gate opened just a few meters before him. A boy with orange hair and a girl with black hair walked through it. They both wore black a kimono, like all of them did. He didn't though, not yet. He hoped that he could become a Shingami, now he just wanted to think about this life, not the previous one, although he wanted to know if Yagami Raito was caught yet. He hoped he was, but maybe, deep in his heart, he didn't. He looked at the boy and girl who were walking towards a building when he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder and when he turned around, he saw Ukitake. "They are Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo." Ukitake said. "Ukitake-taichou, what are you doing here? I though that you had paperwork to do." Ukitake laid his finger on his mouth. "Ssht" he chuckled. "I've told you about those two, didn't I? Oh, and I have some good news for you. You were accepted." L's eyes grew even bigger than they were before. "I was.. accepted?" his reiatsu always was calm and around the same level, never rising because of his temper, but now it did. He was happy, really happy.

Now he had been going to the academy for a few weeks already and he would visit Ukitake today again, to tell him how things went. Ukitake was very caring, as if L was his own son. Slowly the memories of L's past life began to fade. He didn't even remember that he once was a detective who was solving all the unsolvable crimes. Maybe it was because he liked it here, or maybe it just was the way it goes. He didn't really like to wear the academy kimono so when he left the academy, he always wore his normal clothing. He arrived at the 13th division and Ukitake greeted him kindly.

"So, how are things going?" Ukitake asked while L was stacking up sugar cubes, one of the habits he couldn't lose. "very well, I really enjoy it at the academy." He answered without directly looking at Ukitake. "Good. It won't be long until you get your zanpakutou now." Ukitake took a sip of his coffe and noticed there was no sugar in it. Ryuuzaki gave him some sugar and put more than ten sugar cubes in his own cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, L had his own zanpakutou. It's name was Meikyuu, meaning mystery. Quite fitting for a person like L. He wanted to know every single thing about his zanpakutou. He walked through the halls of the academy, proudly, but as always, a bit bent over. "That's him, the prodigy isn't it?" someone behind him whispered. He turned his head around a bit and looked at the people who were talking about him. He didn't say a word. He wasn't able to become friends with anyone, it never was easy for him to be all friendly with someone. Except for with Jyuushiro. He really saw him as a rolemodel. And maybe, even as a father. It was time for him to go to class and turned around again. It was time for kido. He actually very much liked that. Remembering the spells was easy for him, maybe a bit too easy. He walked into the fields where they were practicing on and greeted the teacher. "Ryuuzaki-kun, I'd like to have a word with you after class." the teacher said. L nodded. "I see." he sat down just like the rest of the class did, and waited for instructions.

"Today you will be learning Hadou no 66: soren sokatsu. You have already leanred Hadou no 33 Sokatsu. This is like a doubled version of that, itl fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. I'd like you all to listen closely or maybe even write it down, before anyone blows up the academy.This is the spell: 'Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.' I will not repeat it." the teacher said. L liked this teacher. He wasn't sure why, but everything he said sounded cystal clear to him. Whispers were heard and not many would be able to do this sort of thing. But L could. He memorized every single word as if it were some child's game. "Now then, if you have remembered every single word, step forward." L stepped forward, together with another student. They were the only ones. When L looked at him, he froze. "K-kira."

The boy looked at him. "Kira? As in killer? I don't know what you're talking about..." he said on an arrogant tone. "Yagami Raito-kun." L said. "My name is Nagayami Daruku. I don't know who you're confusing me with, but I'm not him. Can we go on?" Daruku started to get a bit irritated, which was quite entertaining in L's eyes. "Playing the childish games again.." he mumbled. "Now, say the incantation." the teacher said and both nodded. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!" they both shouted and aimed for the targets. Both had to hit two targets at the same time, which wasn't easy. But still they did it. Both targets were completely destroyed.

Suddenly an applause came from the door. It was Ukitake. "Ukitake-taichou." L said with a smile he could not surpress. "You've improved very well, Ryuuzaki." Ukitake said with a smile. "Thank you very much." L said with a bow. The teacher walked towards Ukitake. "Yes, I did. But you've come at a bad time... I though you would have been here sooner. But that doesn't matter, we can still do it." Ukitake nodded and walked forwards.

The teacher walked back with him and made sure everyone was silent. "You are very lucky to be taught by Ukitake-taichou. Please listen closely to what he has to say."

Ukitake smiled. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm here to tell you that in a few years, you will all be in the 13 protection squads, maybe some of you will even become captains." during that last part, L would have sworn that he looked at him for a split-second. "But of course, that's not all. There are finals coming up, and this very incantation you saw Nagayami-kun and Ryuuzaki-kun perform will be in it. Make sure you practice. I will give a demonstration what will be a very important part of the exams. Sensei?" the teacher nodded and stepped forwards. "Go easy on me, will you?" he asked with a bit of a chuckle in there. "I'll do my best." Ukitake replied.

"This is called Bakudo no 61: Six Rods Prison of Light." Ukitake calmly said. "I will perform this without the incantation." The class looked shocked, a restaraint spell of that level without incantation? Was this man a monster? Ukitake put his hand forwards, and within a split-second, there were six bars that had 'captured' their teacher. Soon, Ukitake cancelled the spelle and looked at the class. "You too, will have to be able to do this witout a spell. I'm counting on all of you." Ukitake turned to the teacher and smiled at him. "And how did I do?" he whispered. "Great, of course." he answered. "You are dismissed." te techer said to the class and there they went, except for L and Daruku.

_So he wanted to talk to him as well... _L thought. Jyuushiro did not leave, but stayed put. "I wanted to talk to you two. You will be transferred to the second year, without even taking an exam. You have proved youselves once again, and I can only say that I'm proud." the teacher said. "Thank you very much!" they both said and bowed at the same time. Ukitake was happier than ever. It was like his own son had just graduated. "That's great, isn't it, Ryuuzaki?" he smiled. Ryuuzaki nodded. "It is."


	3. Chapter 3

L glared at Daruku for a while, until he looked at him with an irritated look on his face. "What do you want? You're annoying me." he said. "Nothing, nevermind. Raito-kun." Daruku looked even more annoyed now, but then just smiled. "Oh, I don't care how you call me. Let's just celebrate that we both were sent to the second year so fast." Daruku said while his eyes followed every movement of L's body. Now that he looked at L a bit better, he started to recognise some of his traits as if he had seen it before. It was actually quite logical, now that he thought about it. It was common sense that he had another life before this one. But why did this Ryuuzaki person remeber it, and not him? Drowned in thoughts, he completely forgot about what was happening around him. "Raito-kun?" L asked as he poked him against his shoulder. Daruku looked up. "Sorry. I was thinking about some things... it's unimportant." he said. "Hmm.." L put his thumb on his mouth and then smiled. "There's 55,6 chance that you were thinking about your previous life." L said. Ukitake looked at him with quite a shocked face en then put his arm around L's neck. "Let's go, Ryuuzaki. I'd like to talk to you for a bit." L turned around his head, looking at Ukitake with a frown. "Just come." the other quickly said.

They arrived at the 13th division, where the two lieutenants were arguing once again. Both loved Ukitake from the depts of their hearts, that was obvious. "Come on, sit here." Ukitake said and L followed his orders. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. Ukitake sighed and then took place also. "Did your memories fully return again? You looked so certain that you knew that boy." Ukitake didn't know if it was good or bad if his memories had returned, but he knew for sure that they wouldn't even think about letting him go to the transient world, afraid that he would go to the persons he loved and never come back. L nodded. "He doesn't know himself, but he was a very good friend of mine. He wasn't a quite good friend though. He was a murderer. He's killed many people" The words were shocking to Ukitake, but he put his hand on L's shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll surely do better in this life. So it's better if you don't keep reminding him of his other life... It could be bad if he remebered." Ukitake said, with a slight warning look in his eyes. L nodded. "i know." Ukitake suddenly stood up. "Now. How about some tea?" he asked. Soon the two lieutenants barged in, yelling that they both wanted to get it for him followed by a dirty look they gave each other. "Hey, I was first!" Kiyone Yelled. "You were not!" Sentarou yelled back at the top of his lungs. "Now now.. don't argue. I'll get it myself, I am able to do that, you know?" Ukitake said as he stepped in between the two. "And for how long were you two eavesdropping?" he asked with a frown. "It wasn't my intention!" Sentarou quickly said. "It wasn't mine either!" Kiyone followed up. "Why do you keep stealing my lines?!" Sentaro growled."That's not true! You steal mine all the time!" Kiyone growled back. "Stop it, you two." Ukitake sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway..."

Finally, the two were silent and L had ended up being the one who made the tea, in some kind of way. "Sorry, Ryuuzaki." Ukitake apologised. "It's really fine, I like doing things for you." L smiled. "You shouldn't say that when Kiyone and Sentarou are around..." Ukitake chuckled, kind of glad that they were doing paperwork in another room. "I know, I'm quite careful with my words." L said and piled up some sugarcubes again. "Why don't you have coffee here?" L suddenly asked. "Coffee? Oh, I've heard about that. They have it in the human world, don't they?"Ukitake said with huge interest. L nodded. "It's really good. You should try it some time." L said. Ukitake nodded. "I'll ask Kuchiki Rukia to bring some of it with her next time she comes back from the human world." With all the talking about the human world, L started to want to go back. But he couldn't, he knew that. And he had already accpted that. Maybe he could become friends with Raito, no, Daruku. Maybe he would be friends with the kind version of the person he was having such a dangerous competition with, that would be nice. Really nice. "Ryuuzaki, you're zoning out." Ukitake said while he waved his hands before L's eyes. "Sorry."

Yet another say had begun, now it was time for his secind year at the academy although he didn't even finish the first year yet. He saw Daruku walking though the hallways, and went to stand before him. "Daruku-kun." he said with difficulty. It would really be hard for him to say that name every time, but he would get used to it eventually. "What is it now?" Daruku asked. "Is it okay if I walk with you to Zanjutsu?" he asked carefully. If it was Raito, he would agree without wanting to, just to hide his true identity. But he would be deviously annoyed. He wasn't quite sure about this one, though. He never had known a Raito that he didn't know, who didn't know his true identity. "Sure." his voice sounded crystal clear, not like he used to be. If he got to know this Raito very well, it would be too obvious if he touched a death note again. Suddenly L's eyes grew big. That was it. Touching a death note. But how would he get his hands on one? That could be years and years away. "Thank you." he said and together they walked to class, while thinking of a way to the human world. But why? Did he want Raito to become the evil Kira again? Maybe he wanted it to happen. But that was wrong, right? Maybe, it was just to have fun with Raito again.


	4. Chapter 4

L and Daruku walked to Zanjutsu together, now they were allowed to use their own zanpakutou. This surely would be interesting. They entered the room and the teacher walked up to them. "I've already told everyone that you would be joining us from this day forward, please pick your sparring partners. Daruku and L nodded, while they both looked at each other. "Daruku-kun?" L asked. Daruku nodded. "We'll fight against each other." Daruku said. The teacher nodded. "Good choice." he turned to the group and scraped his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Please begin!" everyone seemed to have found their sparring partner and took their stance.

-This isn't my speciality... I really suck at writing fighting scenes as I have stated before D:-

"I won't go easy on you, Daruku-kun." L said as he grabbed his zanpakutou. "I won't either." Daruku calmly said. They both raised their reiatsu to a high level and then ran straight at each other, their swords colliding. Both tried to sharpen their reiatsu, they both knew that the sharpest and strongest one would win this battle. L pulled back, then trying to cut Daruku. Daruku found a way to dodge and then attacked L. L blocked his attack with his zanpakutou and pushed him back. The teacher looked at the both of them, it was like they were actual enemies of one another. "This is... they're going too far with this." he mumbled to himsef and then stepped in between the two. "Stop, both of you." he said as he raised his reiatsu, weakening the two boys. L dropped to his knees, and so did Daruku. "Why?" L asked, heavily breathing. "You're not enemies, this is just a sparring session. It's not the intention that someone actually gets killed doing this." he sighed. "I understand. Sorry." L said. "for now, the two of you will just use the wooden katana's." he grabbed two katana's and gave them to the two. He lowered his reiatsu now and stepped back. "Begin."

Again they attacked each other with all their might, although they were still a bit weakened by the reiatsu from before, they still just went on.

Finally, Zanjutsu was over. Exhausted, the two fell to the floor. "You're good.." Daruku said whilst heavily breathing. "You too." L answered and helped him get up. For the time being he had totally forgotten that he wanted Raito to touch the death note, because he was having fun with him. There were other things than solving mysteries, right? "Better get ready for Healing." Raito said when he got up. L nodded and both walked towards the classroom.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!" the kido teacher from the other day yelled, running up to him. "Big trouble, you have to get to Ukitake-taichou right away!" he seemed like there was something terrible going on, but L wouldn't let himself get effected before he knew everything. "Calm down... what's the matter?" he asked on a calm tone. "A-ah, I'm sorry. That was quite unprofessional wasn't it? Well, he's gotten sick again. And it's really bad this time, you better get going." Sick again? What did that mean? He never had seen a sick Ukitake before. "U-ukitake-taichou is sick?" he mumbled. "Now come with me." the teacher grabbed L's sleeve, leaving Raito behind alone. "What the.." Raito mumbled as the two left.

They arrived at the 4th squad, where Ukitake was laying down on a bed with some blood running down his chin. "Ukitake-taichou..." L walked up to him calmly and saw that Ukitake aas just barely awake. "Why aren't you at the... academy?" Ukitake instantly asked. "You shouldn't be wasting your time here you know." he said as L grabbed his hand. "You're much more important, Ukitake-taichou." L said, without even noticing it. He really, really cared about him. He couldn't even remember having such a relationship with someone. Maybe Raito, but that was still a bit different. "Ryuuzaki..." Ukitake was astonished that L was so honest with him all of a sudden. "Call me Jyuushiro." he smiled. L smiled back at him and Unohana entered the room. "Ah, is this the famous Ryuuzaki-san?" she asked with her kind voice. L turned around, looking at the captain from top to bottom. "Unohana-taichou." he said with a bow. "Take a chair." she said and pointed at a chair next to Ukitake's bed. L went and sat on his like he always did, once again receiving a strange look, but still a kind one. "How are you feeling, Ukitake-taichou?" she asked. "Better..." he lied. In his heart he felt better though, but that was just because L came around. But for the rest of his body... he felt terrible.


End file.
